bedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Application Design Life Cycle
The Discovery Phase Before getting to design the app to rule over them all mobile application have to do a lot of research and brainstorming. Take your time and think of unique ideas. Compile the ideas and settle on those that seem promising and feasible. Come up with the concept of the app and finalize it. Once the developers settle on the final concept, it is then that the main development project work starts. Requirements of the app are then taken into account with all its intended functions getting documented. As with every development process, there are limitations. Not all app functionality will make it to the final product. At the end of the discovery phase the Who, Why, What, When and Where should be scrutinized and sent as part of the problem statement before finalizing the app project The Design Phase You know the type of application you want to develop. You ‘ve gathered all the nuts and bolts to proceed. Now it’s time for the software development to start. Assemble your dream team which knows the requirements of the project in and out. Come up with a workflow chart and design for the project to demarcate certain responsibilities. The team’s role, functions and core responsibilities must be documented and spelt out. Doing so will save a lot of development time and costs as the project proceeds. Proper personnel should also be inducted in light of any additional requirements of the project. AS a rule of thumb, mobile developers should initially create a lightweight prototype of the application to see whether it’s functional and feasible. It is also useful in determining if the project has access to the required technologies that can achieve the project aims from the onset. After getting approvals on tasks assigned to the relevant departments, it is time to proceed to the next stage. The Development and Testing Phase Following the success of the design phase, it’s time for the software development team to initiate work on the project. This process is iterative and cyclical. Development goes side by side with testing so that any errors or bugs in the program are caught at the earliest and rectified right away. This is true for mobile application development. It is time to also do regular reviews to check the progress of the project goes smoothly and according to time. Once the application is completed, it has to undergo further testing so that all application components are found to work in unison and harmony. The Deployment Phase So your app is ready to be unleashed to the world after rigorous a development and testing period. This is the point for the advertising and marketing team to step in and help popularize the app to stratospheric heights. A good marketing campaign is integral to a successful app launch. Angry Birds couldn’t be the juggernaut it is if it wasn’t marketed properly. So make sure never to underestimate the power of marketing. Once the marketing is got down right, it’s time to release your app with bombastic fanfare. Maintenance and Updates Phase Last but not the least, after your app is in the hands of users, provide necessary maintenance and updates. Failure to do so will make the app retention rate drop by the dozen. This phase is also known as post development phase. Tools used to Create one * You hire an app development agency, or bring your own in-house app development team on board (depending on how much emphasis you’d like to put on your mobile strategy). * You use one of the fantastic mobile app builders like Como, BuildFire, or AppsBuilder to build your own mobile app without having to worry about coding and technicalities. Either way you go, a mobile app is going to be a standard component of any business in the future. The choice you make today is going set the foundation for the future of your business. It’s on you to decide whether you’d like to be one of the first.